Blindsight
by Lowar
Summary: The Titans are getting a new member... Story with an OC of mine. Definite romance, action, and suspense. Rating may go up later due to bloodiness. Chapter four is up!
1. Curiosity

**Hello, everybody! Thank you for digning to read my first Teen Titans fic! :)**

**To those of you who are angrily waiting for the last chapter of _spelunking through dreams,_ I'm very, very sorry about that and I really am trying to get it together. It's just that this story started rattling around in my head and I wanted to get it started at least before it left.**

**Oh, and I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was an average Tuesday in Titans Tower. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing video games on the big screen, Starfire was cooking up something that no one else would eat, and Raven was reading a book.

"Ha!" Robin shouted, "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy grumbled, reluctantly handing his controller to Cyborg. "Just you wait; I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"Not if I wipe it first," Cyborg declared as the game restarted.

"Well, I need a drink," BB said, hopping up from the couch and heading for the kitchen area. "You guys want anything?" They called their requests to him. Stepping towards the fridge, he was stopped by Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy, would you taste this and tell me if you think it is ready?" she asked, holding a spoon full of her latest culinary catastrophe. Looking at the substance, Beast Boy couldn't even tell whether it was animal, vegetable, or mineral. Fishing for an out, Beast Boy asked, "Have you tasted it?"

"Yes, and I am pretty sure it is done, but I thought a second opinion would be a good idea," she said innocently, holding the spoon out to him.

Thinking fast, Beast Boy said "W-well, I'm only good with my health foods. Besides, you've got _way _better taste buds than I do." He silently prayed that it would work.

It did. Starfire's face lit up at the perceived comment. "Then it is ready," she said, turning back to the pot and taking it off the burner.

Slipping away to the fridge, Beast Boy breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Opening the fridge, he grabbed the drinks: Organic fruit juice for him, Coke for Cyborg, and DrPepper for Robin. Heading back to the couch, the phone rang. Shifting the drink to one arm, he picked up the phone "Titans Tower," he said.

"Put Robin on," said a strong voice.

"Can I at least tell him who's calling?" Beast Boy asked, a little irked at the lack of politeness in the caller. Upon hearing the answer to his question, however, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

Raven was the first to notice this. "What's wrong, Beast Boy?" she asked, a little worried at the thought of something that could silence the green changeling.

Beast Boy swallowed and, putting his thumb over the receiver, said in a hushed voice "Not what, who!"

"Who?" Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's Batman!" Beast Boy said, "Calling to talk to Robin!"

This drew surprised stares from everyone. Even Raven's eyebrows shot up. Walking over to Beast Boy, Robin calmly took the phone and said "Hello?" The other Titans listened closely to the half of the conversation they could hear: "Yes, I remember Zatanna… And she was wondering if he could come here?... No, that'll be fine. An extra hand might make things easier… Tomorrow. Got it." And with that, he hung up the phone. And was bombarded with questions.

"Zatanna?" Starfire wondered.

"Extra hand?" Cyborg questioned.

"Tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked.

It was all so comic, Raven almost smiled. Instead, she asked a question with a decidedly larger amount of thought behind it. "So who is he?"

Now everyone turned to her with confused looks on their faces. Except for Robin, that is. He looked more amused than confused. "Who is who?" he asked, smiling a little.

Raven gave a resigned sigh as she realized that he was going to make her say it. "Who is the new Titan we'll be getting tomorrow?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Star, BB, and Cy. Even though she had expected it, Raven still had to wince at the sudden change in volume.

Robin just smiled wider before launching into an explanation for their friends. "Tomorrow, we will be getting a new Titan. He's apparently a long time student of Zatanna the magician who has grown restless and wants to use his abilities in the world."

After a long moment, Cyborg asked "Well, what's his name?"

Robin blinked "Oh, right, I nearly forgot. He goes by the name 'Sight'."

"Sight? What kinda stupid name is that?" Beast Boy said disapprovingly.

"Perhaps he can see for very great distances," Starfire suggested.

"It could be like the sight on a gun," Cyborg offered, "Like he's got flawless aim or something."

"What if it's not seeing physical things, but instead seeing the intangible?" Raven wondered. "Like having a front row seat to the deepest desires, dreams, and wishes of those around you?"

"Let's hope not," Robin said after a tense pause. "I'm sure we've all got stuff in those categories that we'd rather keep quiet. Regardless," he said, walking back towards the couch, "he won't be here 'till tomorrow so there's really no way to find out except wait." He grinned slyly, picked up the game controller and added "And while we wait, I can school Beast Boy and Cyborg a few more times."

The discussion dissolved as the boys began trading insults and arguing over whose turn it was. Raven made herself some tea to help maintain her calm. Setting the kettle on the burner, she looked over at Star. From the look on her face, Raven guessed that Star was still thinking about Sight and what meaning his name had. Seeing the look of intense concentration that Starfire had, Raven couldn't help but start to wonder about it herself. What _would_ he be like? Would he be a team player and find his place in the Titans easily, or would he be the selfish, standoffish type that would rather do his own thing despite the consequences?

"Friend Raven?" Raven was startled to find Starfire looking intently at her. "Are you also wondering about Sight?"

Despite her continued naiveté, Raven was learning that Starfire was very insightful. "Yes," she admitted, lifting the kettle off of the burner as it began to whistle. "I was wondering whether or not he'd work well with us," she said, pouring the hot water into a cup and getting a teabag.

Star nodded. "I, too, am worried that we may not get along with Sight. I do hope he is a friendly person."

Raven knew that Star needed some encouragement so, after a moment of thought, she said "Relax, Star. I'm sure that if we just do our best to make him feel welcome you'll be calling him 'Friend Sight' in no time." _I hope_, she silently added, sipping her tea and feeling the warm calm spread through her.

Starfire smiled. "You are right, friend Raven. Thank you."

* * *

**right, so there you have it. I hope this intrigued you enough for you to watch for the next chapter which I should finish in the next week or two.**

**Oh, and please review. -**


	2. Distractions

Hi Everyone! I'm _really_ sorry that it took so long for this chapter. I started a new job recently and the holidays are upon us so I haven't had all that much free time... and I get distracted easily. -_-;

Anyway, so here's the next chapter of blindsight. Thanks to those who reviewed! One of the reviews convinced me to do more research on Zatanna, just to be sure of a few things for her student.

* * *

The next morning, per Robin's advice, everyone tried to not think about Sight's pending arrival. For a while, they did pretty well. Robin trained, Cyborg worked on the T-car, Beast Boy read comics, Starfire studied human traditions and sayings, and Raven meditated.

They could only last so long, however. Eventually, Robin stopped training so that he wouldn't be exhausted in case of an emergency, Beast Boy ran out of comics to read, and Cyborg finished every systems check and tune up he could think of. Starfire eventually gave up her studies because she kept thinking about what Sight would be like. Raven, being the most experienced of the Titans as far as control was concerned, could've kept right on meditating if it wasn't for the fact that she was in the common room, where everyone gravitated to when their own distracting pursuits petered out. Sighing, Raven came out of her meditation to join in the conversation.

"Wait," Cyborg said, "you're tellin' me that we don't even know what time this guy's coming?"

"Like I said," Robin replied, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge, "I was only told that he'd get here today, not what time."

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy whined, "You mean we don't even know how much longer we have to wait?"

"If that is the case," Starfire suggested, "we should find something to occupy our time."

"What did you have in mind?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Starfire hadn't considered that she'd have to provide the distraction. "Ummm…" She glanced around the main room, desperately trying to think of something. An idea finally struck her when her gaze fell upon the clock. "It is almost lunch time," she said, gesturing toward the clock, "We could go out to lunch!"

The three male Titans glanced at each other, nodding in agreement that this was a good idea. They then all (Starfire included) looked to the ever-passive Raven for her approval. Looking around at her teammates, she sighed before saying "Very well."

It took longer than expected to decide where to go for lunch. Cyborg and Beast Boy suggested a pizza place, but Raven vetoed them with the fact that they'd had pizza yesterday. And the day before that. In the end, they settled on a Chinese place that had recently opened. Starfire's plan seemed to have worked because everyone was quickly engrossed in picking a dish. The menu had a wide selection, even for tofu-loving Beast Boy and tea-expert Raven.

After ordering, the waiter brought them their drinks and said it would be a short wait before their food was ready. While they waited, Cyborg and Beast Boy talked about a movie that was coming out in a few weeks, Robin showed Starfire how to hold chopsticks, and Raven contentedly sipped her tea.

When their food arrived, it didn't disappoint. They all loved it, and even Raven commented on what she called 'a pleasant mix of flavors.' Starfire was glad that her idea had worked so well (She even learned how to use chopsticks!).

As they left the restaurant, Cyborg said "That was pretty fun."

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "Good idea, Star."

Raven nodded her assent.

Starfire blushed, thanking them.

"Good food, good times," Beast Boy said, stretching as they walked down the street towards where they had parked. "So what do we do now?" he asked as they got into the T-car.

He got his answer when their communicators sounded an alarm right then. "I had to ask," he groaned as they took off towards the alarm's origin.

* * *

Sorry that it's such a short chapter. And that Sight still hasn't shown up. But he will next time, promise! I'm going to try reall hard to get chapters up faster so that I can do a fun chapter for christmas that I've had in mind since the beginning. See you next time! :D


	3. Entrance

**Okay, time for Chap. 3! In an attempt to make up for the overall wimpiness of Chap. 2, I've made three really big. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Remember, Reviews are always appreciated, as are alerts and favs. **

* * *

It was only a few blocks away so, with Cyborg's driving skills, they were there in under a minute.

It was a bank robbery, still in progress. Inspecting the area, Robin was a little worried by a crowd on the other side of the street. It looked like they had been watching a street performer, but now even said performer seemed more interested in what was happening at the bank. Figuring that this place could get dangerous very quickly, Robin called out to them "Hey, it's not safe! Get out of here!"

"Not used to an audience?" a laid-back voice called back. It was the performer. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. You just go do your thing."

Truly, Robin hadn't expected this reply. He was so surprised that it was all he could do to hastily nod and catch up with his team. _'What kind of idiot encourages people to watch a bank robbery in progress?'_ Robin wondered. _'Still, idiot or not, I hope he's right about them being fine.'_

Robin caught up with his teammates just as Mammoth barreled out of the front doors, taking one of them right off its hinges. Seeing the Titans, he grinned and dropped the four huge bags of money he'd been carrying. "Well well, you sure got here quick," he said, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah," Gizmo said with a sneer, activating the spider-legs on his backpack as he stepped out from behind Mammoth, "We thought you'd take another ten minutes, at least."

"Did you miss us that much?" Jinx asked, her eyes glowing hot-pink.

"Hard to miss something that won't go away," Raven said flatly, turning Jinx's smirk into a frown.

Gizmo was quick with a come-back. "Well, if that's how you feel, then we'll just take our money and go."

"I don't care about _your_ money," Robin replied, "but the _bank's_ money is staying right here. Titans, GO!" With that, the Titans sprang into action.

They were having a tougher time than usual against the trio. It was obvious that the theives had been training themselves hard in preparation for their next encounter with the Titans. They were doing so well against the Titans that the 'audience' accross the street began to get a little worried. "Shouldn't we help them or something?" one man asked.

"A fair question," replied the performer, "but here's another: Do you really want to jump into a fight like that?" As if on cue, Mammoth flung Cyborg hard into a lamppost, almost ripping it out of the sidewalk.

The man, and his fellow audience members, quickly shook their heads. Moments later, another question was asked "Is it safe to be this close?"

"Normally I'd say no," the performer replied, elicting panicked looks from some of the audience, "_but,_ as long as I'm here, nothing will harm you." Now most people, in a situation like this, wouldn't have found those words even mildly reassuring. This was different, though. The way the performer said it made it sound less like a promise or a boast and more like a simple fact, so much so that they found themselves really believing that they wouldn't get hurt. The performer smiled, knowing that thought process all to well.

Meanwhile, across the street, the Titans were starting to gain some ground. Robin and Beast Boy were keeping Mammoth off-balance, Raven and Starfire were backing Jinx into a corner, and Cyborg had thwarted Gizmo's attempted sabotage of his systems. Then, Beast Boy-Rhino knocked Mammoth through the bank's wall. Shaking it off, Mammoth picked up a piece of the wall and charged back out of the hole, hurling the Volkswagen-sized wall chunk at Beast Boy. Or at least, he would have. As it happened, Jinx, pressured as she was by Star and Raven, tripped as she cast a curse and accidentally sent it straight at Mammoth. It messed up Mammoth's shot, and the chunk didn't go anywhere near Beast Boy...

...It flew straight at the crowd on the other side of the street.

The Titan's all knew that they didn't have enough time to stop it from their current positions, and it was obvious that the crowd, though panicked and fleeing in all directions, wouldn't get completely out of the way in time. The Titan's could only watch in horror as the chunk spiralled towards the crowd, closer and closer, until...

"Pots!" shouted a smooth, resonating voice. Instantly, the chunk froze in mid-air. Now, this was a very strange sight: A large piece of brick wall was simply hanging in the air, as if it had always done that. No one present was able to appreciate the strangeness of it though, because, in the next instant, the same smooth voice called out "Tweaked month!" At this, the wall piece separated into its component bricks. The now individual bricks split up and flew at Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo, knocking their feet out from under them and pinning them to the ground.

The Titans just watched, dumbfounded, as the confused villans struggled helplessly. After a moment of this, the smooth voice they had heard before spoke again, though now it was much more strained "This is harder... to maintain... than it looks..." Looking to the source of the voice, Robin was surprised to see the street performer! It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at the guy: He was wearing a long black trenchcoat, baggy carpenter jeans, and a white cargo vest. His brown hair was long and partially obscured the upper half of his face, but not so much that Robin and the other Titans couldn't see his oddest accessory: A blindfold. He was holding up two sticks so they made an X in front of him

Raven was close enough to see that he was sweating like he'd been working out for an hour. Realizing that he was controlling the bricks and that he couldn't keep it up for much longer, Raven quickly chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and further restrained the villans using a nearby chainlink fence and the lamppost that Cyborg had crashed into earlier. "I've got them," she called to the performer.

The performer dropped his arms to his side and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Wiping the sweat from his face with his sleeve, he breathed a "Thanks, I owe you one," to Raven.

While Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy ensured that Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo didn't get loose, Raven and Robin went to help the strange performer to his feet. "You okay?" Robin asked, hoisting him up by his right arm while Raven got his left.

"I'll be fine in about ten minutes," he said, his breathing a little more controlled. Then, he turned his head, listening to something, before smirking and saying "About time they got here."

"Who?" asked Raven and Robin, confused. Then they heard it: Police sirens.

"Five-oh, who else?" he said, chuckling a little.

"They'll be wanting a report on what happened," Robin said as several police cruisers pulled up. He turned to Raven. "I'll go bring them up to speed, you stay here with our new friend. He doesn't look stable quite yet. No offense," he quickly added.

The performer just shrugged. "Hey, none taken, man. Besides, you're right. I bet I'd sway in the wind if there were any." Just then a gust of wind hit them and he really did start to fall over. "Oh, shii--" Raven quickly caught him- one hand clamped on his flailing arm and the other around his waist- and helped him regain his balance. "Heh, that's twice I owe you now," he said as Robin headed over to talk to the officer in charge.

"That's not nessecary," Raven replied, to which he merey shrugged and smiled. Looking at him, something bugged her: The blindfold. At first she'd dismissed it as a prop for whatever act of talent he did, but now that she thought about it that didn't make sense because he had it on when he used the bricks to restrain Mammoth, Jinx, And Gizmo. Also, from up close, she could tell that the material was leather and not something thin that could be seen through. After a moment of pondering this, she spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

At her voice, Raven noticed that he turned his head slightly towards her, but he didn't fully face her. "Shoot," he said, curious as to what her question was.

"Why are you wearing a blindfold?"

He reflexively touched his hand to his blindfold, his smile fading slightly. "Oh yeah, of course you're curious about this." He grinned again, sheepishly this time, and scratched the back of his head as he answered. "Sometimes I forget it's there, you know? Heh-heh." he lowered his hand and, in a neutral tone, answered her, "I'm blind."

"...Oh," Raven said after an awkward moment of silence. Being an empath, she'd felt a sharp pain and a feeling of loss and despair radiate from him when she'd first asked the question, but then, once his voice went neutral, she'd felt nothing at all. _'He's trained himself to stoically accept the fact that he's blind, but my question caught him off guard and the mask slipped for a second,'_ she reasoned. Then, another question popped into her head and before she could stop herself she asked, "Why don't you just wear dark sunglasses?"

He smirked again suddenly at the question. "Frankly," he answered, "I find sunglasses on blind people to be a little ostentatious, not to mention misleading."

Raven was confused, but intrigued. "How so?"

"Well, if the two purposes of sunglasses are to protect your eyes and to look cool. If your eyes don't need protecting, all you're doing is trying to look cool."

Raven nodded to herself, understanding what he was getting at. "Okay, so that's how they're ostentatious, but how are they misleading?"

He grinned even more. "Think about it: If you see someone wearing sunglasses, you don't think they're blind unless they have a seeing-eye dog or a red-pointed stick. In fact, I'd bet money that the possibility doesn't even cross your mind."

Thinking about it, Raven had to admit, "I think you'd win that bet."

"Exactly," he said, nodding. "At least with this blindfold, people know that I am _currently_ unable to see, regardless of whether or not they conclude that I'm actually blind."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" Raven asked, impressed by his reasoning.

"Not much else to do when you're blind and can't get to sleep at night," he replied with a grin.

"Hmm, I guess you're right." At that moment, Robin returned from talking to the cops with Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy trailing behind him.

"Guess they won't be causing any trouble for a while," said Beast Boy, walking with a bit of a strut.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "And even if they do, we'll just stop 'em again, like we always do!" He and Beast Boy high fived each other.

Starfire walked up to the performer. "Thank you for helping us to catch them," she said, smiling. "I am called Starfire. What are you called?"

"Oh," he replied, "How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Sight."

Hearing this, all the Titans did a double-take. Even Raven's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Unlike her teammates, however, she managed to refrain from the collective scream of, "WHAAAT??!?"

* * *

**Heheh, classic. Well, that's all for now, But I promise to work very hard on getting the next chapter posted soon.**


	4. Q&A

**Well, I've finally posted again! :D Sorry it took so long, everyone. ^_^; Anyway, special thanks to The Shredder of Mayhem for inspiring me to get my butt in gear. To answer your question Shredder, I'm flattered you like the story, but I'm a very possessive person and I have too much planned for this story. sorry. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

After introdutions and a brief ride back to Titans Tower, Sight was sitting on the couch in the main room with Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire asking him questions. Raven was leaning against the kitchen counter, quietly sipping her tea and observing the newcomer. "So, if you're blind," asked Beast Boy, "Why are you called 'Sight'?" Robin and Cyborg sweatdropped, thinking that Sight might be offended by such a blunt question, but Starfire joined in "I, too, am curious as to the meaning behind your name," she said innocently.

Sight grinned. "Well, I think part of it is just that I enjoy being a contradiction," he said, getting a laugh from Beast Boy and smirks from the others. Even Raven's lip twitched up in amusement for a second, "But, in all honesty, I didn't give myself this name."

"Who did?" Robin asked "If it's not prying too much, I mean," he quickly added.

"Nah, it's cool," Sight said, reassuring Robin. "It was an old friend of mine, see. She once commented that it was like I had a 'Second Sight,' and it stuck. Of course, the rest of my friends were too lazy to keep using the whole thing, so they shortened it to Sight." His lips twisted into a smirk "She, on the other hand, took to calling me 'Second'" he said with a chuckle. "We had some good times growing up."

"Where _did_ you grow up?" Cyborg asked.

Sight grinned broadly. "New York City, man!"

"Sweet, the city that never sleeps!" Beast said approvingly.

"Well, that's a bit of a misnomer, actually," Sight said with a sly grin. "She sleeps, it's just not peaceful."

As Cyborg and BeastBoy laughed at the joke (and subsequently explained it to Starfire) Raven sipped her tea, her forehead ever so slightly wrinkled in concentration. She hadn't noticed earlier, but as she watched him she became more and more convinced that something was off about Sight, specifically his emotions. Raven's empathic abilities could sense Sight's basic emotions (sadness, happiness, anger, and the like) as easily as she could sense anyone else's, but, if she tried to go even a deeper, it was like trying to hear a whisper at a heavy metal concert. _'Interesting,'_ she thought _'His deeper emotions are held in check, but some remain totally free…'_ Indeed, this boy had piqued her interest. She would have to watch him closely.

"So, since you're blind, do you have, like, super-hearing or something?" BeastBoy asked. Seeing the looks the other Titans gave him, he backpedaled "I mean, you know, when you lose one of your senses, the others are supposed to compensate, right?"

Sight nodded, dispelling the Titans' recurring fears that BeastBoy's question had offended him. "That's true, my other senses did get sharper after..." Sight gestured at his blindfold and gave a shrug that said 'You know what I mean.' "I wouldn't call it super," he continued. "I mean, I not gonna hear a pin drop a block away or anything, but I can tell that Raven is taking a drink of her tea right now," he said, waving his hand in her direction.

Raven paused mid-sip as the Titans turned to confirm what Sight had said, her slightly raised eyebrows the only sign that she was impressed. "Dude, that is so awesome!" BeastBoy exclaimed, turning back to Sight as Raven resumed drinking.

"Ah, you're exaggerating," Sight said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sure you could change into something with much better hearing."

"Well, yeah, but I can't do it 24/7!" BeastBoy admitted.

Just then the clock chimed 11:00. The Titans had been riding a wave of excitement while they got to know their new member, but with the clock's reminder they all realized how tired they were. Saying their various goodnights, Robin, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Starfire headed to their rooms.

Raven finished her tea and set the cup by the sink, deciding to wash it in the morning. She was about to head for her room when Sight spoke up. "Um, Raven?"

Raven stopped at the hallway entrance. "Yes?"

"Uh," he started, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he almost-faced her like he had earlier "Where's my room?"

Raven stood puzzled for a moment before she fully realized their mistake. That morning, they had readied a room and put a nameplate on it so that he'd be able to find it, but somehow, throughout their question and answer session, they hadn't realized that his name on the door wouldn't help in the least. Raven almost face-palmed, she was so ashamed. Instead, she calmly replied "Follow me."

Getting up from the couch, Sight stepped around the end table (he'd already tripped over it on the way in) and followed Raven's quiet footsteps, his own footsteps loudly cutting the silence. As he walked, his senses and his instincts conflicted on how to view his guide. On the one hand, his senses told him that everything about her was unassuming, calm, and demure. Her voice was clear, but quiet so that one had to be attentive to get all the words. Her footsteps were so quiet he sometimes wondered if perhaps she wasn't just floating in front of him instead of walking. Even still-fresh scent of her tea seemed far away, filled with mild and calming scents that he couldn't quite identify. Of course, this last detail only served to make Sight fell even more fatigued. Yawning, he broke the relative silence. "Are we there yet?" he asked jokingly.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Patience. It's just down this hall," she assured him as they turned a corner. She, too, had been observing while they walked. She'd felt his curiosity directed towards her, but just like before she could only hear faint, distant whispers of what was beyond that. She was becoming a bit frustrated by it, but she wasn't about to pry. For one thing, he'd already proven his worth at the bank. Besides that, hey had only just begun to get to know the new recruit and, after the one-sided Q&A session, they knew more about him than he knew about them. Raven imagined that would be an uncomfortable position to be in, so she resolved to not add to any fish-out-of-water feelings Sight may be having by not asking him any questions until he got settled in. Still, there was something about him. Something seemed so… _familiar_ about him, but she just couldn't figure out what.

Breaking off her train of thought, Raven stopped in front of Sight's door. "Here's your room," automatically gesturing towards the door before remembering that he couldn't see the motion.

"Thanks," he said, smiling as he slid his hand across the door before finding the handle. Opening it and stepping in, he turned back in that not-quite-looking at you way that Raven was still getting used to and, with a crooked grin, said "That's three times I owe you now. Quite a debt for one day, isn't it?"

Raven sighed softly "I already told you that's not necessary," she said.

Sight chuckled as he replied "Yes, but if it_ was_ necessary, it wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Then, touching his mask as if touching the rim of a top hat, he said "Goodnight, Raven."

"Yeah, night," she replied as his door shut with a click. Then she turned and headed for her room, still trying to puzzle out the odd familiarity she felt towards the newcomer. She was still deep in thought when, a minute later, she started down the hallway leading to her room and saw that she wasn't the only bird still musing over the latest Titan.

Robin stood next to Raven's door, head bowed in thought. He waited silently until she stopped and leaned against her door, then simply asked "Do you think we can trust him?"

Raven paused, formulating her answer. "More or less," she said at last, earning herself a questioning look from Robin. "Since we met him," she continued, "I haven't sensed any outright deceit from him, just a few instances of emotions that come with not wanting to talk about bad memories," she locked a glance on him "Which I'm sure we can all relate to."

Robin looked out the hall window and gave a small nod in agreement. "And?" he prompted her, moving his gaze back to her.

_'I swear, he's as good a mind-reader as me sometimes,'_ Raven thought wryly. "Well, there's something... off about his emotions. I can't sense much of anything past the surface. It's like it's all... muted or something."

"Hmm," Robin replied, deep in thought again. Someone Raven had trouble reading was no joke. _'Glad he's on our side, at least,'_ he thought. Batman had told Robin what Zataana had told him: that Sight had more than his share of scars, both physical and emotional, and that he was very private about them. _'Like raven said,'_ he thought with a mental shrug, _'We can all relate to that.'_

Raven's voice pulled him from his thoughts "Well?" she asked, a tired expression on her face "What's the verdict?"

"He seems okay," Robin replyed, stepping away from the wall and starting down the hall. "We'll see how well he settles in tomorrow." He took a few steps before he turned, adding "Keep an eye on his emotions. Let me know if anything changes."

Raven nodded in reply and waited, just in case Robin had anything more to say, until he disappeared around a corner. Then she entered her room and got ready for bed.

* * *

**That's all for now, folks. Remember, reviews are loved, and any flames about me not writing for soo long... well, I guess I'll have to take those like a man. Anyway, as punishment for my tardiness, I'm gonna go sit in the corner for a few minutes and think about what I've done. **

**EDIT: DriftStar had an excellent question, so I thought I'd put it here along with its answer. :D**

**Question: ok, i understand how the rest of the titans made the mistake of not tellin him where his room was, but how the hell did robin and raven forget...they're suppose to be the smart ones.**

**Answer: Robin remembered, but he wanted to hear what the other Titan's thought about Sight, and he trusted Raven to handle it.  
Raven was a little distracted with pondering Sight's odd emotions and momentarily forgot.**


End file.
